Dark Torment
by writersdeath
Summary: Dominic tries desperately to win the heart of his lifemate.  However, due to events that were out of his control, he inadvertently kills her twin.


1

**Dark Torment **

A Carpathian Novel

By Elizabeth Michelle Roy

Chapter 1

Hunger. Dark and deep it spread throughout Dominic's body, taking it hostage, gripping him until it overrode logic. The demon inside raged, begging to be released. From the moment he opened his eyes, red-rimmed with need in his underground chamber, the hunger bit at him, demanding to be sated. Taking a calming breath, he scanned the area around him waiting to see if anything malevolent lurked, half wishing that it did. The soft feminine laughter of Elizabeth mixing with the deep timber of William's sent envy hot and violent rushing into his gut. Using every ounce of energy he had, he reminded himself of the love and loyalty they had given him, though they were human. He could not reciprocate that love, but he would give them the honor and respect they deserved. Dominic heard the laughter above still, no doubt because Elizabeth had sensed his rage and hunger upon awakening. As a true psychic, she had caused a lot of turmoil for him in the beginning, but the knowledge that she was going to deliver a girl eased her way into his family. He didn't know if the child was going to be destined for him, but clinging to that hope, brought a small measure of peace into his blackened soul.

The ability to hold on had become harder as the years went by, centuries slipping into one another until the only memories left were those of the people's minds he touched. This however seemed as if it wasn't going to be good enough to keep him going for much longer. After a few more calming breaths, he shot out from beneath the ground and floated to the top of the hole. With a slight flick of his wrist, the dirt settled back into its resting place looking untouched. As he made his way to the door leading up into the kitchen he straightened up his clothes and tied his jet black hair at the nape of his neck with a leather thong he fashioned from the air. Dominic's presence reached the kitchen before he did, and William made sure he stood between his wife and the door he would come through. Elizabeth shook her head, an amused smile touching her lips. Pushing at the wide expanse that made up her husband's back, she laughed softly, the sound melting his heart.

"He's just hungry William. He's been hungry before. I'm in no danger sweetheart."

He turned to her, worry turning his light brown eyes to a deep chocolate. He skimmed his hands over her shoulders, every movement showing his love.

"Darling, Dominic is very dangerous right now, he is very close to turning. I know this by the way you look at him with sympathy in your eyes every time he walks by. He has never gone to ground for weeks at a time while uninjured. While he is in this state of unrest, I would feel better if you stayed close to me." He sounded distracted as he turned back to the door, his unease growing with every step Dominic took towards them.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, her head laying on his back.

"I will always stay close to you my love, it's where I belong." Her soft voice soothed William's nerves, the beautiful notes seeping into his brain taking away his restlessness. He had always known Elizabeth was his perfect match, and was grateful for her calming presence. It seemed for once she would not wish to defy him when it came to her safety. "However, I do not fear him as you do. He will not harm me, for this child I carry may be his salvation. He wouldn't risk anything happening to me."

William struggled hard with the urge to sigh at his wife's clouded judgment. "That may be true dear, but if he turns, you will have nowhere you can go to be safe. He will become a monster with no sense of right or wrong."

His heart stilled for a second as the door swung open, revealing Dominic's large frame. The air seemed to leave the room, his eyes blazing as if he heard every word shared between the couple. Without so much as a glance to William, Dominic stormed over to Elizabeth, claiming her chin with his middled and index finger. He peered into her eyes, opening himself, letting his violence wash over her.

"It would be wise to follow your mate's advice. He wishes only to shield you from me."

Elizabeth trembled under the onslaught of his emotions and power, the pure tones of his voice cascading over her, demanding that she listen. Sensing her distress, William lunged at Dominic, putting himself between Elizabeth and the imminent theat. The room waited on baited breath, the wind outside whipping around as an outward sign of Dominic's volatile emotions. Dominic's stance never changed, the only physical sign of the demon within leaping from his eyes. With a graceful tilt of his head, he pinned his unearthly stare on William. A lump caught in William's throat as he was ensnared within Dominic's gaze.

Knowing the fear he had wrought on the couple didn't phase Dominic in the slightest, a fact which sent worry racing through his heart. A humorless smile crossed his face as he observed William's protective nature towards his mate. Seeing them together reminded himof the countless times he stood out on the balcony sending his fervent prayers for a mate to the skies. Still, none had answered, none came to ease his burden. Dominic knew if he didn't get the courage to face the sun soon, it might be to late, and heaven help those who stood in his path then.

Elizabeth felt the sorrow and worry that flowed off of him as easily as his power. The need to comfort him came foremost in her mind and wouldn't leave until she felt that she had done something to ease the ache. As if by instinct, she reached around her husband and laid her hand on his arm. "You are not alone in this battle." Her soft voice drifted around him only serving to increase the pain.

Dominic jerked away from her as if he had been slapped, reproach exuding from his stance. Sensing his wife was again in danger, William sidestepped her and stood before Dominic, willing to fight untill the death to keep her safe. "You know she is a compassionate woman Dominic, it's one of her many endearing qualities. She was only trying to help, but I feel it has made it worse. Any retribution you have to give, give it to me. She is too precious to us to be harmed."

Dominic felt a strange stirring of pride for the mortal who stood before him, challenging him to protect his mate. Most vampires stood clear of him, but William never wavered though his thoughts were all but calm. "You should know me better than that my dear William. Our kind protects and cherishes women, so you have no fear of any harm coming to her while I still have my sanity in tact." He looked around, not wanting to see their faces at his poor attempt at a joke. "I am going out to feed, when I come back I will go to ground again for a few weeks. I trust everything has been running smoothly in my absence?"

Elizabeth took a step forward, but made sure she was a good distance away from him. "Yes Dominic. I have been keeping track of the finances and ordering the supplies needed for Shea's quilts. She is very grateful to be in business with you seeing as we produce a lot of the needed materials here in Alabama." She hid a quick smile as she backed up behind her husband again. "Although, I'm not sure Gabriel is happy with the situation."

Dominic leaned against the counter ignoring the sharp pains of hunger ripping through him. "Oh really? And why not?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, you men don't like sharing your women's time. So, the fact that she has to go through you to get supplies..."

"Ahh, I see. Old Gabriel is jealous of me. Well, it makes me feel better knowing that one of my own has some sort of feelings towards me, even if they are not the best. Thank you, your support of me in this house truly means a lot." He glided over to Elizabeth. William, not knowing what to make of it kept himself between them. "William, would you stop acting like I am going to eat your mate for breakfast." Begrudgingly, William stepped aside so Dominic could get closer to Elizabeth. "I thank you most of all dear Elizabeth, for wanting to care for one as untamed as I." He rested his fingers against her stomach for a few seconds. "I truly pray your little one is the salvation I have looked for."

His sadness seeped into her, but she held her hands back, not wishing to cause him anymore anguish. "If she isn't, dear Dominic, I know you will hold on until she is revealed."

Again the smiled filled his face, his eyes reflecting only sorrow. "Your faith in me has made me stronger." He straightened up and headed for the door. Looking back over his shoulder he observed the two holding hands and looking into each others eyes as if in a world only for them. "When I return, I will not come through the house, I will use the trapped door near the back fence."

They pulled away from each other, Elizabeth blushing, looking as if she was caught kissing in school. "We'll await your awakening in a few weeks."

Nodding his response, Dominic stepped into the welcoming night. He drew in a lung full of air, the night whispering their stories to him. With hardly a thought, he launched himself into the sky changing into large falcon as he leapt. Reveling in the birds sight, he peered at the ground until he found what he sought. Before he went to ground, Dominic had heard reports of a new pimp going around luring innocents to him, convincing them he was a talent scout. Even as he saw him picking up another girl, he felt the fangs exploding in his mouth. Hatred for this man's treatment of women bubbled up inside of him, demanding payment. Swooping down to the ground, he shifted back into his original form.

"Leave the girl and come here."

The soft command wove its way into the pimp's brain, demanding complete obedience. He dropped the girls arm and walked over to Dominic, the desire to please written on his face.

"Go home little one, there is nothing but death if you stay with this man."

Her eyes went wide, knowing he spoke the truth. Cursing herself for being so stupid as to have believed that wannabe, she began walking home.

A silent snarl curled Dominic's lips as he looked back down at the poor excuse for a man that stood in front of him. Without even putting him into a trance, Dominic sank his fangs deep into the pimp's throat, drinking voraciously. Insidious whispers, dark and decadent lured him, begged him, demanded that he answer the call of power and drink the last drop. A red killing haze filled his mind. The euphoric high screamed to him so that he almost lost his soul, but was brought back to the brink by the thought of Elizabeth's daughter. The one who could be his lifemate. He had to hold on, at least for her sake. If he turned, he would be sentencing her to a life of loneliness. He ran his tongue along the wound to seal it, and let the pimp fall hard to the ground. Looking deep into his eyes, he planted memories of a gang attack for being a pimp, and the desire to quit the business immediately. Dominic heaved a sigh, satisfied that his job was done, and launched back into the sky winging his way to his home.

He went down the trap door, carefully sealing it back shut and walked down the narrow stairs. With a wave of his hand, he opened the stone passage that led into his sleeping chambers. Heaving a sigh, he waved again to open the earth to settle down for another few weeks of sleep.

"Please come to me soon, my deliverance."

His whisper died on his lips as he shut down his heart to sleep the deep healing sleep of the Carpathians.

Chapter 2

Aderyn Williams heaved a tired sigh as she leaned back from her desk and rubbed her eyes, the lack of sleep beginning to show on her face. Her head ached and throbbed as she peered back at the screen in front of her. She could tell that something was not right in the injection Gary had made, for the original formula didn't match the one she had in her lab. Her main problem, however was to find what didn't match and test it to see what the added elements actually did.

Arching her back, she stretched and left her chair to get her tenth cup of coffee for the night. She could feel the effects all the caffeine was doing to her body, but she knew without it, she would never get the project done. As she had done on her last coffee break, Aderyn mentally reached out for her twin sister Kayla. For Aderyn it was as easy and natural as breathing, her gift of telepathy allowing her to slip in and out of Kayla's mind with ease. Every since Kayla was attacked by her boyfriend, Aderyn felt it necessary to check in on her ever so often. Being the older of the two had granted her a special need to protect and care for Kayla.

A soft smile eased its way across her lips as she felt her sister's mental sigh of exasperation.

_I'm okay. You don't have to keep checking in on me like this. Don't you have a job to do?_

_Yes I do, but I'm taking a break._

_Avoiding it is more like it. You can't hide your thoughts from me oh high and mighty twin._

She laughed out loud, loving the feel of her tension breaking from that simple act.

_Yeah, well maybe you should stay out of my head, it's a very dangerous place right now._

_Yeah, as soon as you stay out of mine. And you're right, it is very scary in there, but that's normal for you. You know, I was looking over some of the stuff you're working on and I have to say you're going about this formula thing all wrong._

Wearily she sank back down into the chair and stared at the monitor.

_And you would know this how?_

_Well, while you were so busy complicating the formulas I was playing hide and seek in your brain, and you didn't even realize I was there. I was hurt. But, anyway, think good and hard about the formula again._

_This isn't going to work, you know nothing about science. You were to busy flirting to learn any of your subjects. You pulled the answers for the test from my brain you cheater_.

She was trying hard to keep the resentful voice out of her head, but it was no use. All throughout college, Kayla was the popular twin. No one noticed her because she was so busy studying.

_Well, it's not my fault you preferred your books to the campus hunks._

_Kayla, how many times..._

_I know, I know, don't read or respond to your thoughts unless it is your voice coming directly into my brain. There, now that you're done being jealous of me let's get down to your formula. I'll do what I did in highschool and pull the information you already know out of your brain._

Throwing her hands into the air, she decided it couldn't hurt and began to concentrate on the formula. For a few minutes everything was silent on her twin's end, so she figured Kayla had given up and gone back to watching the soap she missed earlier that day.

_Humph, you just wished I did that so you could gloat later. Anyway, I think I've found what you're looking for, tell me if this helps_.

Information began flowing through her mind like computer data charts, but what was amazing was that she understood everything coming into her brain.

_Well you should dummy, it's how your brain works. I swear you have a mini computer up there. Anyway, I'm going back to watch my soap, tell me later if that was what you needed. Love you Aderyn._ She felt the familiar barrier drop down signaling that visiting hours were over.

She smiled and shook her head. Kayla was so sure of her love for her that she didn't have to wait for a response back. Pushing all thoughts out of her head, she sat down to digest the information her twin had relayed back while Aderyn finished her cup of coffee. She glanced over the dissected pieces, marveling at how her twin found all of it locked away in her brain. Passing over all of the familiar pieces of the formula's code, she paused at what looked to be her anomaly. Buried deeply within the formula was a strand of code she didn't recognize. It had some of the same elements as acid, but with what looked to be a type of buffer. It seemed as if it was intended to leave the victim helpless and immobile, yet tear through their body slowly as if to torture but not kill.

Excited, she leaped to the computer to log in the codes she had seen. Moments later, the results came back to prove her right. Stunned, she leaned back into her chair, nibbling on her thumbnail as she always did when she was in deep thought. It didn't make sense. Gary never wrote anything about torturing them. She wasn't so sure if she believed in vampires, but the compelling argument she was given plus the blood samples was enough to make her want to study these people. Why would the society want to hurt such scientific treasures?

_Maybe they're dangerous?_

The voice was so unexpected, that Aderyn jumped out of her chair.

_Kayla! You scared me to death_.

_So I've gathered. Anyway, I take it what I sent you helped._

Knowing her sister's, see-I-have-a-purpose speech was coming, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_Yes, yes, it helped, now can I please finish this up so I can prepare a presentation for tomorrow?_

_Why are you doing this anyway?_

Aderyn felt her sister's genuine curiosity and concern for her well being, and let the irritation flow out of her.

_Because, Gary disappeared somewhere in New Orleans and I was told to inspect the injection to make sure no one tampered with it. If I am not mistaken this acidic compound may be the sabotage they were looking for._

_Unless it was supposed to be there and they were making sure it wasn't taken out._

Aderyn's eyes flew wide open.

_Is this something you see?_

_You know how my abilities are, there are never any absolutes. However, what I can tell you, is that you need to be careful when you bring this to the society tomorrow. I have the feeling something terrible is going to happen, so be on your guard._

_Man, I just hope you've been watching to much drama and that's not your intuition talking, because if it's not, then we're in trouble._

_Yeah, we are. Love ya._

Before closing down her barrier, Aderyn caught a faint feeling that Kayla wasn't telling her everything, like she knew exactly what was going to happen and that it wasn't going to be good. Kayla had always been able to sense it when things were about to happen. She had the feeling that her boyfriend was going to attack her, but she hid it from everyone, not wanting them to worry. Aderyn hated that. She couldn't protect her sister if she didn't say anything. What made this whole situation worse, was the fact that Aderyn knew Kayla was going to be involved some how, and she prayed that she wasn't the one who was going to end up accidentally hurting her. She would never forgive herself if she did.

Her stomach twisted into knots. Aderyn knew something was wrong by the way the men of the society stared at her. Maldanya, the head of their group had been sent word of her findings and was on his way down. For the two years that she had worked with that group, not once had he made an appearance. The rain pounded on the roof above them, adding to her growing apprehension.

_You're just being silly. Maybe he wanted to congratulate you for finding the tampering._

Her sister's warm reassurance flowed into her, replacing the strength that was gradually slipping. She could only acknowledge her sister by sending waves of gratitude back, since the double doors in front of her chose that moment to swing open.

The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped at least ten degrees, sending a shiver running down Aderyn's spine. The man stood, waiting, at the doors, pinning Aderyn with an intense stare, his icy green eyes flashing in the light. His pristine shirt rippled with powerful muscles as he leaned against the door frame, folding his arms with a casual elegance. A dark black cloak flowed from his broad shoulders, eddying around his ankles. His rich, brown hair was pulled back with a black, leather thong, his old-world demeanor seeming forced.

"Greetings. I am Maldanya." He bowed low, his eyes never leaving hers. He reeked of power, his presence demanding obedience. "And you must be Aderyn." His voice seemed to soften as he said her name, as if he was savoring the feel of it on his tongue. Aderyn had to fight the urge to yank her hand away as he lowered his lips to her knuckles. Though her stomach rebelled, her face was a perfect mix of slight interest and aloofness. Maldanya's breath fluttered over her hand as he chuckled, the act making her skin crawl.

"I see you are afraid of me."

"And I see you are either a mind reader or an empath, for nothing in my features gave away such a feeling."

_Careful sis, I can feel your fear of him, and I am very worried as well There is something not right about him._

_Who is this I hear sharing your mind so easily?_

Hearing the stranger's voice Kayla yelped and tried to withdraw, but Maldanya held her with a compulsion.

_Hmm, twin sister? Well, you are very beautiful then. And you posses the power of telekinesis. Most impressive. I have looked long and hard for a true psychic, and would have chosen your sister here, but she is too smart for her own good. I think I will choose you_. His chuckle, soft and depraved, filled their heads as he ran a possessive hand down her arm. Aderyn tried to move, but Maldanya held her memorized with his eyes.

"Give her the injection she studied too hard last night and drop her off on the side of the road. If it took her most of yesterday to find the added ingredient, then anyone doing the autopsy will have little or no luck finding it at all. I will see to the sister."

A silent scream of warning filled Aderyn's brain, but her sister was too far taken into Maldanya's compulsion to act. She had feared being the instrument of harm to her sister, and now her fear had come true. A low growl filled the room sending another shiver racing down her spine.

"Everyone but Aderyn turn around. Now!"

To her shock, every person did as they were commanded without any sense of hesitation. Before she could move back, Maldanya's iron grip held her to the spot, his fangs bared, inches from her face.

"You are right my little one, her harm is entirely your fault. If you had not let her stay a shadow in your mind, I would not have known she was there, and you would have been my bride."

His putrid breath fanned over her face, the need to throw up slamming into her stomach. It wasn't possible. Vampires didn't exist. His taunting laugh swirled through her brain, filling her every thought with fear. He leaned over and dragged his fangs down her neck, the acid in his saliva burning through her skin. _As you can very well see, we do. _ With his mind as entrenched with hers as it was, he did not let her cry out, but sentenced her to suffer in silence.

Roughly he shoved her at the man behind her, throwing him the injection as he did so.

"Remember, when you have injected her dump her on a secluded street. The coroner will probably think the slut was killed by an overdose."

"Yes sir. We will not return until she's dead."

"Good. I must go now and claim my bride."

With a swirl of his cloak, he exited back through the double doors.

As he left, he withdrew his mind from Aderyn, not wanting her to be able to track his movements. With his mental barrier slamming shut, the pain in her throat tore through her making her drop to the floor. Everything inside her screamed to help her sister, but it was all lost as the needle pierced her skin. Fire ripped through her body as the immobilizing agent took affect, rendering her helpless. She felt suspended between purgatory and hell, the agonizing pain mixed with the inability to help her sister slowly killing her.

"It's a good thing she don't weigh to much."

"Oh, just shut up and carry her to the car."

The voices of the men passed by her without much notice as Aderyn forced herself to concentrate on helping her sister. Since Kayla was unable to put up her mental barriers because of the vampire's compulsion Aderyn heard and felt everything. She lay in the backseat, her fingers itching to curl into fists to help appease the pain. Each jostle and jolt of the car brought on more pain, the jarring making her head ache. Suddenly, the car stopped, bringing her mind to the problem she had at hand. If she didn't think of something, she would die, and her sister would be alone at Maldanya's mercy.

A pair of strong hands grasped her wrists, dragging her out the car door. A scream of pain welled up in her throat as her body slammed against the rocky ground, but she could not release it. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto the dusty ground, the torture of not knowing what would happen next nearly unbearable. She looked up into the night sky, praying with all her might that someone would find her and help. The sounds of the cars and horns around her gave her some sense of peace, knowing that she might be found, but as her eyes roamed the embankment she was on, her spirits fell. She sent out the strongest mental plea she could, but she could tell it wasn't reaching anyone. The men above her watched silently as her skin crawled and burned, the sick pleasure they took in watching her die evident on their faces. Aderyn closed her eyes, concentrating on stopping the pain, praying that some miraculous intervention would get her and her sister out of this mess.

Elizabeth shot out of her chair, a burning racing through her veins. William raced to her side, unsure of what was happening.

"Baby, what's wrong." Concern etched in his face, he dragged her into her arms, his nonsensical whispers of worry seeping into her brain.

"A girl. She's hurting. Out on Brawly road. Go. Now." Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, trying to convey the urgency.

He yanked his jacket on and turned to his wife who was curling up on the floor. "Try to wake Dominic while I'm gone.

Elizabeth, in too much pain to talk, simply nodded, the sweat beading on her forehead.

William raced along the streets, Elizabeth's directions fading as she slipped in and out of consciousness with ebb and flow of the pain.

_Baby, I know it hurts, but I need you to stay with me. This girl's life depends on us._

If the situation was less dire, he would have laughed at the exasperated sigh that flew through Elizabeth's brain.

_All right, make a right on Rawling, and you should see a car on the left embankment on Brawly._

_I see it love, take care. I love you dearly._

_As I you, now get going._

William parked a few feet away, behind an old faded so he wouldn't be noticed. Lightning arched across the sky, the bolts fingering over the city. William knew Dominic was awake and searching for blood and retribution.

_Do not move. I have sent Elizabeth to sleep, so do not be concerned for her welfare._

The air rustled above him as Dominic hovered as a falcon. With the briefest of thoughts, he changed back into his human form, his crystal green eyes scanning the car. He picked up the mental path of the two watching over the girl, indignation flaring from his eyes at their thoughts.

_Come to me._

The two, under the compulsion of Maldanya fought hard against Dominic, their movements slow and jerky as they walked toward him. Dominic seized the man on his right by his throat, the need to kill, riding him hard. The man's blood flowed hot and thick into his mouth, strengthening him, preparing him for battle if it was needed. He tasted the taint of the vampire, and was instantly concerned for the girl. Scanning the man's brain on his left, he found him so entrenched within the vampire's control that there was no hope for him. He should have felt sorry for the man, but his burning hatred and need to right whatever wrong had befallen the girl took precedent in his mind.

With a flick of his wrist, he snapped the man's neck, flinging him to the side of the road.

"Go to your wife, she will awaken soon and need your help."

"As you wish."

William got back into his car, relieved that it was Dominic who was going to retrieve the girl and not him.

Through the midst of her pain, Aderyn knew the exact moment Maldanya came into her sister's room, the anger and malevolence sweeping through Kayla to add to the pain in her head. More tears burned behind her closed eyelids as she felt him ravaging her, the shame and fear in Kayla's head ten times what it had been with her boyfriend. Aderyn cursed herself for not being able to help her, her neck throbbing and burning as Maldanya plunged his fangs into Kayla's neck.

Her eyelids fluttered open as cool hands brushed along her forehead, the beautiful green eyes gazing passively at her. She couldn't understand why there wasn't even a twitch of emotion in him, or why that made her start crying. The hands that brushed her tears away were not tender, but methodical, as if he was doing it because he knew it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted to.

Aderyn snapped her attention away from the newcomer as her sister faintly screamed out in pain and terror, the feel of Maldanya's hands on Kayla transferring itself into her to mingle with the fire scorching within. At once, she heard a soft chant in her head, the melodious sound of it beckoning her to leave the pain and find solace in sleep. She fought it with every ounce of energy she could spare, knowing that if she went to sleep, Kayla would be defenseless. The strange voice had no mercy, but soon plunged her into welcoming sleep.

Dominic contemplated the woman before him as he lifted her into his arms. She had been stronger than any other untainted mortal he came across, and that puzzled him. No one had ever been able to fight against a compulsion when he chose to give one. He felt the familiar ripple of feathers over his skin as he transformed himself into a falcon again, this time keeping his arms human to hold the woman, clouding up the sky so that no mortals would see him.

With a light thud, Dominic landed on the terrace, his mind opening the double French doors as he reached them. Moving his burden higher in his arms, he was almost plowed over by a grief-stricken Elizabeth.

"Where's my husband? Is she okay? What can I do to help?"

"Calm down woman. She will be fine. As for your husband, he took the car as I flew, so it is undoubtable that he will arrive later than I."

Elizabeth felt helpless, as if she ought to do something, but didn't know what. Startling Dominic, she reached over to pull Aderyn from out of his arms. Disbelief shone from his eyes as he watched the useless struggling of his housekeeper.

"Elizabeth." He said her name softly, the pure tones seeping into her making her still her efforts. "I know you wish to help me." He said gently, prying her fingers away from Aderyn. "But what you are doing is making my job harder. I am a healer, capable of restoring her to full health. You must trust me to do the best thing for our patient."

Elizabeth jumped back, ashamed at herself for being a hindrance.

"I am so sorry. I just wanted to do something. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her after sharing her pain. Do you know what I mean?"

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to Dominic's to find pain, raw and ugly, lurking in their depths.

"Yes, I do."

The bottled emotions disappeared as Dominic's usual mask of indifference dropped back into place, so quickly that Elizabeth had to wonder if she had imagined it. The slam of the downstairs door and treading of heavy footsteps up the stairs brought Elizabeth's gaze to the bedroom door in time to see her husband looming in the doorway.

"William you're all right!" Elizabeth flew towards him, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

Lack of understanding flashed through William's eyes as he looked from his wife to Dominic.

"Of course I am. Did you think Dominic would allow any harm to come to me?"

He tilted her chin so that he gazed deep into her eyes, concern making his the color of chocolate.

"Well no, but..."

"Do not concern yourself about that William. Elizabeth was not raised around us as you have been. We must allow her some misgivings and doubts."

William's surprised, "No we don't" sounded at the same time as Elizabeth's injured "Excuse me," bringing a slight smile to Dominic's lips.

"Just you wait a minute." Elizabeth stormed over to Dominic, eyes flashing with anger and injustice. "I never once implied that you could not keep my husband safe." She knew she would later regret her actions, but at the present, all thoughts flew from her head, hurt that Dominic might see her as not as loyal as her husband. With her delicate hand curled into a fist, she punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. "My concern with his welfare had nothing to with you, and everything to do with me being a caring wife."

Elizabeth's blow glanced off of him, having the same effect as a mosquito would, but Dominic didn't say so, wanting her to have her moment of "victory" over him.

"In that case my apologies my dear Elizabeth, I meant you know disrespect." He bowed low at the waist, trying desperately to conceal the smile that inched up his face. Looking to William, he nodded towards Elizabeth, who seemed to be mollified for the moment. "It would be best if you both waited outside of the room while I heal her. I have sent her to sleep, which will keep the pain at bay, but when she awakens, I do not wish for her to be frightened by seeing three strangers at once."

"We will do as you ask." William snaked his arm around Elizabeth's waist to drag her from Aderyn's side. "Besides, it seems like I need to convince my wife that I'm okay."

With the room empty, Dominic felt as if he was finally able to relax. Breathing deep, he walked over to the woman laying on his guest bed, and took her hands in his. He closed his eyes and concentrated on making himself light and entered into her body. The toxins were spreading faster through her body than he thought they had, filling him with alarm. Already lesions were forming in her blood vessels and on her organs. He knew he needed to work fast to save her. Memories of his parents flooded his mind, blocking out the task at hand. He was filled with dread, of knowing her couldn't save her, just like he couldn't save his parents. Failure. The word flashed through his brain and stayed there, refusing to let go.

At once, his mentor Gregori was there, sensing his need and distress.

_Dominic. Listen to me. What happened to your parents was not your fault, neither is what might happen to this woman. Look inside her. It is not as bad as you supposed. Surely the great Dominic is not going to let this woman die so that he can have a pity party. _The taunting in Gregori's voice was enough to snap Dominic to attention.

_Listen old one, I am not having a pity party. You are just jealous that I am a good as you._

_Oh really? Prove it._

Chapter 3

The moment Gregori had left his mind, Dominic concentrated hard on what was happening to the woman. Pushing all feeling aside, he took a mental checklist of all the things that were wrong and how to fix them. With great care, he cleaned her body of all the toxins within, and stitched up the lacerations caused by the acidic compound shredding through her blood stream. He recognized the toxin as belonging to the Society, but knew it was a much stronger dose than what his kind normally received. Whoever did this was planning on killing her without an interrogation.

This sent questions racing though his mind, but were interrupted by other musings of Gregori.

_You are indeed correct in you assumptions. From what I can gather from her mind, she found the harming quality in the tranquilizer and the information was given to... _ His pause set Dominic on edge, the need to know almost sending him to look into her mind. _Maldanya_.

The shock and rage that name provoked sent Dominic back into his own body, his mind reeling with the need to kill.

_Calm down friend. Attacking him now will only harm you. I can sense your struggle with the beast, and it would not be wise to confront him now. Allow me, Savannah is beginning to become restless and would enjoy the change of scenery. _

Gregori's beautiful voice poured over him, easing the ache within. _You are welcome here anytime old friend, but I believe Maldanya's challenge is for me. I can do no other than answer it, though you are right, now is not the time._

_Call me if you have need._

_And you as well._

After taking a few calming breaths, he turned back to his patient. He was grateful for Gregori's assistance however harsh it was. While Dominic leaned over Aderyn, his mind wandered back to his parent's death, wondering if he would ever be completely over it, or if it would continue to haunt him, hindering his work.

"Awaken."

With that word, consciousness flowed through Aderyn, every nerve becoming sensitive to her surroundings. She kept her eyes closed, deciding to do a mental inventory of herself before seeing where she was. The first thing she noticed was the lack of pain. That in itself was something to marvel about, but as she turned inward, her surprise became shock. After studying the toxin, she knew once it was in the system, it was not removable, however, her body showed no signs of having anything wrong with it. With her body like this, it was easy to imagine that she didn't have a confrontation with Maldanya.

_Kayla_. The name ripped through her mind in fear and dismay, remembering how her sister was in his clutches.

With her eyes still closed, she reached out for her sister, but it seemed to be in vain. An empty, black void yawned before her, where earlier there had been vibrant life. How could she have gone to sleep when her sister's life hung in the balance? Desolation swept through her, causing her body to shudder with the sobs she tried so hard to swallow. Her eyes opened to lock into passive green one's that seemed to regard her as a subject to study rather than a human being when her memory kicked in. It was him. He was the reason she was sent to sleep, leaving her sister helpless.

"Kayla." Her sister's name shuddered from Aderyn's lips carried by a low whimper. Pain was a snake coiling its way around her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the pain within, not wanting to give her captor the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her lashes were wet with unshed tears as she lifted them again to stare at the man before her. To her surprise, she watched as a single, perfect, red tear rolled down his cheek, the rest of his face set in stone, not revealing any form of emotion. Aderyn didn't know the cause of it, but vowed that her sister would be avenged, no matter what it took.

As the name escaped her lips, Dominic was shocked as the earth rocked below his feet. Colors, beautiful and vibrant assaulted his eyes, each one begging him to stare at their own hue. The woman laying before him on the bed took his full attention away from the other colors, none of them even comparing to her beauty. His gaze lingered on the wavy, golden hair, each strand making him imagine sunlight. Emotions flooded him, nearly sending him to his knees, but he knew he had to be strong for this mortal's sake. Dominic felt joy, pure and sweet washing over him as he watched her trying to hide her tears from him, her blue eyes shining bright. The one thing he longed for was now in his grasp. His joy bubbled and welled up until he was unable to hold back the single tear that fell, one which went didn't go unnoticed by his lifemate.

"Greetings csitri, I am Dominic."

He could see the hurt and anger warring in her eyes as she stared up at him, her voice silent. He longed to hear it again, longed to gather her under his arms and comfort her. With that, came a deep, fierce need to remove whatever it was causing her pain. She sat up, her gaze never leaving his, her body thrumming with fear. Fear of him? He didn't understand it. Reaching out to tuck a strand of hair that taunted him behind her ear, Dominic felt Aderyn's first blow. She knocked his hand out of the way and leapt onto the floor away from him.

"It's your fault she dead. All of it yours. You just had to send me to sleep didn't you. Didn't you?" Her tone broke no argument, bringing his confusion rising at this turn of events.

"Who is dead love? You must lie down, your body still needs rest." The look he gave, left her with the impression that he thought she was suffering from delusions. She held her hands up to protect herself should he decide to show his true colors and attack.

"I will not lie down as if you can order me around. I don't know who you are mister, but I swear that I will make you pay for what happened to my sister."

"Please calm down and explain to me what is happening, for I feel as if I am out of an important loop."

Dominic strode over to her, but halted as he felt her hurt and anger lashing out at him.

"Please, it is my duty to see to your happiness, but I cannot do that if you do not tell me what is wrong."

Without warning, Aderyn launched herself at him, fist wailing.

"I had her with me in my mind while he did horrible things to her. You put me to sleep. If you hadn't I would have been able to stop him."

Dominic stopped struggling to control her fists as he looked down on her in horror, the enormity of what had happened sinking into him, leaving him stunned. Aderyn took advantage of this and punched him hard in the face, though that was not her intended target.

His eyes, rimmed in red, peered down on her as he rubbed his tender jaw. Her empathic radar shot off the roof, compelling her to put as much distance as she could between her and her tormenter. To her surprise, he threw his head back and laughed, the sound making her skin tingle in anticipation. Of what she didn't know.

"My my. It seems as if my lifemate has a vicious right hook. My complements to you csitri, as no one has been able to do that for quite some time."

She lowered her fist and shook her head. "I'm out of here. But mark my words, you will see me again, and next time it won't be your face my hands will be touching." She glanced down angrily at his crotch, hoping that would knock whatever sense he had back into his head.

Dominic's eyes lowered as he stared at his lifemate, all glorious fury. She excited him as no one else had been able to.

"I cannot wait to have you hands on me, as I cannot wait to have mine on you."

A blush stole across her face as her mouth dropped open. He was making her threat of dismemberment sexual? No one else ever had the audacity to make light of her threats before. She concentrated on the anger, not wanting to look too closely at how his statement warmed her.

"And we shall have plenty of hands on time seeing as you will not be leaving this house."

Aderyn lifted her gaze from his ever tempting crotch to skewer him with her deadliest glare.

"Excuse me? You do not own me. In fact, you should be bowing to my whim seeing as I am no longer a complete twin thanks to you."

"That, my love, was not my fault. How was I to know you were monitoring your sister. All I knew was that you were in pain, and I was honor bound to stop it." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, sulking at the fact that he had to defend himself to his lifemate.

"Honor bound, bah. The only thing you're bound to is yourself. I'm surprised you don't stick when you touch stuff."

"I will thank you kindly to keep such opinions of me to yourself seeing as you know nothing about me. I have a deeper sense of honor then you could ever dream of. I have removed every threat to my prince that I have come across. I have helped all those that have come in my path. That is not bragging sweetheart, that is cold, hard fact. And what do you do oh high and mighty one?"

"I research ways to protect people from the undead. I may not be as gifted as you in other ways, but at least I don't hold people against their will." She looked down as she thought about what she said. "Well at least those that aren't a threat to regular people."

Aderyn could swear the room dropped in temperature as the wind howled outside. Dominic's eyes flashed as he slowly, purposefully stalked her. Her heart leapt in fear as the mental image of a jungle cat stalking its prey came to mind.

"Do you mean to tell me you are with the Society?"

"Would you kill me if I did?"

A sarcastic smile tilted up his lips, making them look even more cruel and imposing.

"Unfortunately, I cannot kill you no mater what you say."

"In that case yes."

"Then how is it you became on the recieving in of its torture?"

Aderyn put her hands in front of her, her palms meeting with the unyielding expanse of his chest. A warm tingling teased her fingertips, but she ignored it, the feeling that he might eat her alive driving out any sexual thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I am a scientist, one who researches formulas. I was hired to find a way to tranquilize them, seeing as they are impossible to interrogate at full strength. Unfortunately, Gary beat me in the tranquilizer race so I was sent back to examining blood samples. Then one day I was given a sample and told to examen it for signs of tampering since Gary went missing in New Orleans."

_Gregori. What happened to him?_

_He was not evil so I offered him my protection. He now helps us by doing things in the daytime. He nor this woman before you effected the tranquilizer so calm down before you drive your salvation away._

Dominic knew he was right, and backed away from her. Relief flooded through Aderyn as she put her arms down.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I looked at the tranquilizer, found what I thought to be the tamper, was dragged before Maldanya who through me found my twin, was injected with that awful stuff, was put to sleep by you, and now I'm here. And now, I'm gone."

Aderyn darted past him and ran to the door just as William and Elizabeth entered the room.

"William, stop her."

Without a second glance, William held his arms out and caught her in an iron grip.

"Let go of me. Help me woman, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Enough! William, hand her to me if you please. Dear Elizabeth, you must excuse our guest's behavior seeing as she is not herself at the moment."

"Like hell I'm not."

Ignoring her comments and desperate flailing, he looked back up at Elizabeth.

"Well will be downstairs for dinner shortly. And by the way. That shade of blue is quite becoming on you." Dominic winked as he saw tears form in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Do you mean..."

"Yes, it is she."

As soon as the door closed, Dominic set Aderyn down and held her wrists above her head, his body a mere inches from hers. Bringing his head down to her neck, he inhaled the scent that was uniquely her own, knowing it would never leave him.

"Since you have had a rough day, I will overlook your rudeness to my housekeepers. They are like family to me and are to be treated as such. And before you go yelling at Elizabeth again, I will have you know it is because of her that you are still alive. She felt your pain and directed me to you. You will not leave this house unless you are guarded. Is that clear?"

"I am not your prisoner." Aderyn's voice surprised her. It was deep and husky, nowhere near her normal voice. Heat spread over her neck as Dominic's warm breath fanned over her skin. "Do not make me stay."

"I can do no more than see to you safety, so you will remain here until you are out of danger. By the way csitri are you going to tell me your name, or do I have to probe your mind?"

"You can do that?"

"That and much more." He dropped his voice an octave so that it became pure sorcery, black magic enticing her to do as he wished. Dominic leaned his full frame against her, pinning her softly to the wall.

"Aderyn, my name is Aderyn."

Dominic lifted her palm and placed a feather light kiss in it, the feeling of his mouth on her palm sending her thoughts in dangerous directions.

"Well met, Aderyn." He said her name slowly, savoring the taste of it on his lips. This made Aderyn wonder what else he wished to taste.

Fear of this tall, dark stranger holding her captive so easily, pain from losing her sister, exhaustion and hunger all slammed into her as his lips traveled up to her crook in her arm. His mouth left her breathless and her head spinning, the desires to slap him and tell him not to stop warring in her mind. She was one who never lost control, and she would not stop now.

"Please, I'm begging you, stop."

Her soft plea froze Dominic, the strain in her voice making him look into her eyes. Gently, he let his mind probe into hers, the need to know what was going on in his lifemate's head pushing out all other needs. His eye moistened as he felt her fear of him and the despair over her sister's life. It was then it hit him how he was careless before putting her to sleep. Anguish at the rift between them he felt he couldn't repair crept into his soul, stirring the beast that until now had been silent. Lovingly, Dominic skimmed her jaw with the back of his hand, his fingers trembling with the effort it took to not claim her then and there.

"My darling csitri I cannot undo what pain I caused you when I put you to sleep, I can only hope that you will believe me when I say your happiness is of the utmost importance to me, and I never wish to hurt you."

Dominic paused, staring at Aderyn's bowed head, wishing with all his might that she would say something, anything to break the silence.

"Aderyn, look at me."

She jerked her chin to the side, determined not to look into his eyes, knowing she would be consumed if she did.

"If my happiness is of the utmost importance, then why don't you let me go?"

The tears she had held inside began to trickle down her cheek, her teeth finding comfort in nibbling on her bottom lip. Just then, her stomach rumbled, bringing a tentative smile to her face.

"I guess I can't unleash my master plan of leaving you on an empty stomach now can I?"

A devilish grin crept across Dominic's face at the thoughts of other things she might consume.

"No my lady, that you cannot." He pressed a light kiss to her knuckles before releasing her from the wall. "Mmm, Elizabeth is making another fabulous feast. I shall join you downstairs shortly." Bowing before her as he opened the door, he held it out so that Aderyn had to brush against him to go outside.

Flames brushed against her skin from where they touched as she inched her way past him, hoping for as little contact as possible. Just being next to him was enough to make her head spin.

"Could you have kept that door any less open?"

Aderyn mumbled under her breath as she walked towards a set of two massive staircases, each one veering off into a different direction. Dominic stared at the perfect sway of her hips as she walked in front of him, the sight sending desire, sharp and insistent into his bloodstream.

"I probably could have, but I only wanted you to brush by me, not make you feel as if I were not letting you through. Oh, and you want to take the left staircase, we would not wish for you to get lost and end up outside the house."

With an effective click, Dominic vanished behind the door, the need to calm himself before continuing in her presence forefront in his mind.

Though the action was childish, Aderyn couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the closed door before stomping down the stairs, the thick burgundy carpet muffling her ire, much to her displeasure. The delicious aromas drifted up to her causing her stomach to growl, the ravenous sounds urging her to stay and eat instead of finding a way to escape. Not knowing which way to go, Aderyn followed the smells, so intense, it was almost a visual trail. Her breath caught in her throat as she surveyed the spacious kitchen, every surface gleaming at her. Every inch of the kitchen was spotless, unlike the kitchen in her tiny flat downtown. Aderyn felt lost and out of place as she looked at her unkempt appearance in the polished marble under her feet. Elizabeth's voice startled Aderyn, drawing her deeper into the shadows of the hallway. She hung her head in shame of how she looked and how she had treated Elizabeth, hoping that her hair would hide her face. Her mouth began watering as she observed Elizabeth pulling ham from out of the oven, the sight combining with the smell, making her faint with hunger.

"Are you planning on only feasting some of your senses and not all?" Dominic's warm breath sizzled her ear almost sending her into a sensual overload. "Elizabeth does not bite you know. That is my department." His enigmatic statement brought a puzzled frown to her lips, the act making Dominic snicker. "It is all right my csitri, you will soon understand all too well I am afraid, so I wish to make my apology now."

He bowed his head towards hers, his thick hair entangling with her, tying them together, to intimately for Aderyn's taste. Crossing her arms in front of her, Aderyn pushed Dominic away from her, the inability to breath creeping through her. His breath across head teased her, tantalized her in a way that was frightening. "Well, my dear, are you going to stand there ogling the food, or are you going to taste it?"

As he asked if she was going to taste it, he brushed his muscular frame up against her, letting her feel the hard proof of his desire. Aderyn blushed furiously and jerked herself away from him.

"If you come near me with that again, you'll be wishing I'd never heard the name Lorraine Bobbit." His loud laughter shocked himself and brought Elizabeth rushing over from the kitchen.

"Oh, Dominic, you've come just in time, I was just setting the table for dinner."

"Thank you dear Elizabeth. May I introduced to you Aderyn Williams, she will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time. And let me assure you, she is in a much better mood. Are you not Aderyn."

She shot him a withering look. "I don't know Dominic, you tell me."

Elizabeth cut in just as Dominic was about to seal the gap between him and Aderyn.

"Now, now. Dominic, please, I think she can think for herself." She looked up at Aderyn expectantly.

"Well of course I can." Aderyn tossed her hair behind her, hitting Dominic in the face as she did so. "Dominic does not and will not tell me not to do. Not now, not ever."

Reaching over to spank her, Dominic chuckled in her ear. "Trust me, very soon you will be acting on every command I yell out to you under the cover of darkness, as I will obey every command you scream out to me."

"Ahem, well, I guess I'll see to the soup, if you will be so kind as to seat yourself I'll bring in Aderyn's food."

"After you csitri."

"Oh no you don't. If I am going to be a "guest" at your prison palace, you are at least going to open the door for me. Besides," she walked over and thumped him in the chest, "I'm not giving you another chance to slap my butt." With a decisive nod, she leaned against the wall and stared into his eyes."

A smile flitted at his mouth as he watched his lifemate glaring at him. "Ah, my Cherie petite, then we are at an impassé, for I cannot resist that lovely bottom of yours.

Aderyn rolled her eyes and extended her arm in the direction they were going. "After you hombre viejo."

Her words stopped him in his tracks, his large frame whirling around pinning her against the wall again.

"What did you call me?"

She crossed her arms and smirked at his stance of intimidation, one that had no effect on her whatsoever.

"You know exactly what I said, or are your ears so old that I have to speak up?" Her smile became wider, the joy she took in watching his emotions threatening to bubble over.

Dominic was thrilled at their bantering, to feel after so long was an ecstacy in itself.

"And just how old do you think I am young lady."

She had no idea, only that his face and eyes denoted an age beyond hers. Squinted blue eyes bored into his wide, open green concealing nothing. Aderyn's fingers reached up, skimming over his forearms, hoping to feel how old he was. Disjointed images flew into her brain starting from recent pictures of him finding her on the embankment, then flying backwards for what she deciphered as centuries. Aderyn's eyes fluttered closed, desiring to enter his time line in hopes of slowing it down so she could make sense of what she was seeing. The image of Dominic crouching over two people, tears hot and red spilling from his eyes pulled at her heat, her own tears threatening to escape their confines. Instead of letting her girlish emotions overtake her, she concentrated on dating the image. As she observed the clothes, she sent a silent prayer of thankfulness for actually paying attention in her history of costumes class. The clothes they wore consisted of high laced boots, a corseted hoop skirted dress, and a ruffled collar shirt. Terror gripped her while the realization that he was older than any normal human assimilated itself in her brain. Her hands dropped from his arms, her eyes still closed.

"You are a lot older than you appear." Aderyn's eyes shot open to pin Dominic's with a self righteous glare, daring him to disagree.

Sensing her distress, he reached out to caress her cheek, needing to ease the turmoil churning inside her. As his hand came near, the need to escape doubled within her, the sight of him frightening her. She dropped to the floor and began crawl towards the kitchen where she hoped to persuade Elizabeth to help her.

"Csitri." Aderyn could hear the amusement in his voice as he called to her.

Dominic stooped down, hoisting her to his side with his powerful grasp. She fought hard against him, not knowing if she wanted to flee, or stay in his warm embrace.

"Do not fear me mujer hermosa, just relax against me. Listen to my heart, yours is beating to fast. I will explain everything." At his magical words, she felt her heart reaching for his, finding its rhythm and matching it. The scientist in her marveled at this, but the self preservation inside her demanded she didn't ask any unnecessary questions.

An airy sigh flowed past Aderyn's lips as she felt Dominic's mouth brushing over her hair, the heat of him enveloping her in an intimate cocoon. His sure, strong fingers slid down her neck unerringly finding her pulse, its strong beat matching his at last, as it should be. Aderyn's mouth parted under the soft teasing of Dominic's thumb, her wonton actions shocking even herself, but she was too caught up in his sensual web to notice. Hot and demanding, his mouth descended on hers, his tongue sweeping past any resistance, claiming her mouth as his own.

The earth rocked under Dominic's feet, the taste of her mouth sending electricity down his spine. His soul cried out for hers, begging him to say the ritual words to her, binding them together for eternity. Her pulse beckoned him like nothing else had, its ebb and flow teasing him like nothing else could. Dominic knew he would never get enough of her; she was ingrained in him, holding him in sweet captivity. With her soft cry of protest on his lips, he blazed a fiery trail down the slim column of her throat, lightly nipping at her soft fragrant skin. Fangs exploded in his mouth as his lips settled over her pulse, gently nuzzling and sucking on her throat. He could not hold himself back any longer. Against his better judgment, he sank his fangs into her, bringing her hot essence into his mouth.

Pain gave way to white-hot pleasure, the feel of him feeding from her unlike any she had ever experienced. Her arms cradled his head, drawing him closer to her. Dominic had a way of making her feel like none other in her past ever could, something that went beyond mere pleasure. Cherished. The word echoed through her mind bringing tears of sadness to her eyes. Why him? Why someone who wasn't normal? Why did it have to be this man to bring her happiness where so many others had failed before? She felt herself floating towards an abyss, lethargy reaching out to her, begging her to fall into its awaiting warmth.

Her tears splashed onto Dominic's cheek before her head dropped backwards. With an urgency he had never before felt, he ran his tongue across the pin pricks he had created, sealing her wound. Laying her down on the floor, Dominic cursed himself for being so careless. She was pale, near translucent, her brown eyelashes dark against her cheeks.

"Oh my God. What happened?"

Dominic's head shot up at the intrusion of Elizabeth's voice, demanding silence with his stare.

"She is fine, I merely over did it. I must take her below to my chamber."

With exquisite tenderness, he scooped her up in arms, racing with the preternatural speed of his kind to his chamber. The sight of her lying on his bed, her hair soft and tousled on his pillow, her lips slightly red from their passionate kissing took his breath away. He reached out to run his fingers across her soft lips, pulling back when he felt her shallow breathing.

Ripping his shirt off, he ran his nail across his chest, pulling her head towards him

"You will take what I offer freely csitri. He sent his command hard and sharp, not allowing her to fight it. Waves of pleasure washed over him as her lips moved provocatively against his skin, her mouth drinking him in. Again, the words swam in his brain, lingered on the tip of his tongue, but he dared not say them for fear of driving her even further away.

"That is enough my love, run your tongue over me to seal it." His body clenched at the tentative touch of her tongue, demanding he throw her down onto the bed and love her hard and thoroughly. Dominic clenched his hands at his side praying for the strength to give her whatever time she needed. He had waited this long, it shouldn't be hard waiting a little while longer. You will sleep now. I will awaken you when I awake. Pulling her into his arms, he set up strong safeguards around them, protecting his salvation that lay by his side. He felt dawn approaching as he leaned over to kiss her, inhaling the faint scent of vanilla lingering around her deep into his lungs to carry it with him as he slept. With a smile on his face, he drew her tighter into him, slowing down his heart, giving into the bliss of sleeping the sleep of his people.

Chapter 4

The moment the sun sank below the horizon, Dominic awoke, Aderyn's scent filling his lungs with his first intake of breath. Rising, he lit the candles surrounding the room with a wave of his hand, the healing scent filling the chamber. The small changes that were wrought during the night stood out to Dominic's perceptive vision as he turned to look at her, sending guilt slamming hard into him for being so careless in taking her blood. Running his fingers through her hair, slightly thicker than the night before, he marveled at the silken strands shining in his hands. He brushed his lips against them, his mind sending grateful prayers to the skies again, his new emotions curling around his heart. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her lying on his bed, child-like trust radiating from her face. A sigh of sadness ripped from his heart knowing when she woke up, the distrust would be back again in full force. Studying her face, he noticed dark smudges under her eyes, the only evidence of her ordeal the night before. He leaned over her, the small twinge of guilt returning, jack hammering in his brain. His breath stirred the tendrils at her temple. With infinite tenderness, Dominic kissed her eyelids, running his tongue along the darkened rings, easing them from her face. His fangs emerged, need hitting him hard. He was ravenous and knew Aderyn would not be safe from his carnal desires if he stayed by her side. Pushing another command to stay asleep until he returned, he regretfully disentangled himself from the sheets and from the ever tempting warmth of her skin. After resetting safeguards around the room, Dominic left his chamber to face his housekeepers upstairs..

As it was with every rising, he found them both in the kitchen huddled around their suppers. Elizabeth, always the courageous one, leapt up from her seat when she saw him, almost knocking her chair over.

"It's about time Dominic. Where is she? Is she okay? She didn't eat anything last night."

Dominic raised his eyebrow at her barrage of questions, turning to William who gave him a what-can-you-do shrug. Catching his move in the corner of her eyes, Elizabeth whirled around, hands on her hips to pin him with a glare. "Oh, come on William, don't you agree that we should be concerned about her? Not that I don't trust you Dominic, it's just that you're, you know..."

"I am what?" A grin threatened to spill over, held in only by years of discipline.

"You're you." Elizabeth flailed her hands at him, hoping that it would some how sum up what he was.

"I am me? I am so glad you cleared that up. I was afraid I would have to get myself a name tag that read hello my name is Me."

A snort of barely concealed laughter threatened to break Dominic's tentative hold on his own laughter, his cheeks turning pink with the effort to keep it in.

"You're not helping William."

"I can't help it love. It was funny."

"Come on you guys, you know what I meant."

"No my dear Elizabeth, I do not. Please enlighten me."

"Well, you're, you're..."

"Strange?"

"William!"

"What? He is."

"I would like to interject here. If it helps, _I_ would say I am the ultimate charmer."

Elizabeth threw her hands in the air. "That's not what I would say."

"Well, my dear, what _would _you say? And please do not try to hide any of the flattering details, for I can easily extract them, but do not wish to exert myself." With his tirade finished, Dominic levitated himself a foot off of the floor, flashing his toothy grin, leaning back on the air with his hands clasped behind his head.

"I would say arrogant and a huge pain in the neck." She threw her dish towel at his head, the mirth obvious in her face.

With a grace born on centuries of practice, Dominic reached out his hand, just as the rag was about to connect with his face, catching it with no effort. "Ahh, but I will never be a pain in _your _neck."

"You know what I mean, stop twisting my words. I'm not so sure I'm enjoying your new found emotions."

"But I am." He leaned over and poked her in the ribs. "Now." He settled back down on the ground. "In all seriousness, I would like to hear your concerns about Aderyn and I."

"Well, you're very intense. I'm afraid you'll frighten her if you go to fast."

"Do not worry sweet Elizabeth. I will take excellent care of her. While I am gone, do not let anyone enter the house, is that clear? I am worried about a repeated attempt on her life."

William saw Elizabeth's worried expression and held her in his arms. "We will do as you ask."

Walking over to shake his hand, Dominic's face softened as looked at the love shining between them."I would like you to know that I appreciate everything you two have done for me. It is an honor to call you family. Though it may take a lifetime, I will find a way to repay your kindness."

"Oh Dominic, seeing you happy with your lifemate is payment enough."

Dominic could feel himself starting to choke on his emotions as he leaned over to kiss Elizabeth's knuckles. "Know this. You both are under my protection. If anything was to happen to either of you, I would make sure retribution was swift and decisive." With a grim look on his face, Dominic re-straightened. William, walk with me please."

After pressing a comforting kiss to Elizabeth's temple, William walked with Dominic out into the hallway.

"I did not wish to say anything to alarm Elizabeth, but the vampire that gave the order to inject Aderyn is an old enemy of mine, so I am expecting a lot of resistance if he finds out she is still alive. Please, when I am not here, I need you to keep a close eye on Aderyn and Elizabeth. Neither of them are safe."

"You have my word."

Dominic nodded and walked through the door, his mind enshrouding the night in a dense fog. He delighted in the feel of his skin stretching, contorting into the form of a wolf, the midnight fur rippling over his skin, the moonlight making it shimmer. Undescribable joy filled him to the brim as his wolf senses took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the night. Lopping off into the forest, Dominic caught the scent of two campers off in the outskirts of the forest, their soft laughter filling his ears. After issuing a command for them to come to him, he transformed back into his human form, pulling them close to drink his fill.

With his hunger sated, he transformed back into a wolf in mid-run, the feel of the wind racing through his fur exhilarating. Panic slammed into him as he neared his house, the stench of a vampire surrounding his home. The door stood ajar with chunks of wood splintered off onto the floor. Dominic called out for William and Elizabeth, his mind scanning for their whereabouts. Screams of rage and fury sounded near his chamber below, bringing Dominic's full attention to Aderyn. Making himself mist, he streamed through the floor, landing behind the raging vampire.

The stench of smoking flesh assaulted Dominic, as he stared at the rotting being in front of him. Huddled on the floor near the hidden door were the unconscious forms of William and Elizabeth. The vampire, still not aware of Dominic, kept slapping at the door, the safeguards burning his palms.

_Aderyn, awaken and find shelter._

Aderyn was disoriented as she looked around the room. Thick bed drapes concealed the earthen room around her, fear seeping into her.

_Aderyn, now. Find shelter. Do not just lay there. Please_.

His last demand tugged at her heart, her body moving to his plea.

"Are you so sure you wish to continue hurting yourself? You know you cannot defeat me, turn around so I can release you."

The hissing laughter grated on his ears, but he held firm, his voice low and compelling.

"You, beat me? That I do not believe."

"Roland? I was wondering when we would meet up again. Why are you here?"

"I have come for you woman Dominic, what else?"

"For you? Or is it for another."

Dominic leaned against the wall feigning disinterest, his beautiful voice seeping into Roland demanding the truth.

"It is for Maldanya." The answer escaped his lips before he could keep it back, anger at himself distracting him for a brief second, his yellowed fangs emerging in self loathing. Dominic answered in kind, his own fangs descending, his nails sharpening into talons.

He took advantage of Roland's distraction and thrust his hand into his chest, pulling out his blackened, withered heart. Though Maldanya was behind the attack, Roldand was still a fledling, one easily defeated. Dominic did not understand why he was sent to him. Surly Maldanya would know he would die very quickly. Roland's look of surprise and anger lingered on his face as he fell on the floor. In the midst of all that was happening, Dominic did not notice the opened door and Aderyn's pale face until the heart was pulsing in his hand.

"Aderyn. Love."

"No, d-don't even talk to me. Stay away. You're one of them." She turned and ran deep into his chamber, knowing she was trapped, but not willing to give up yet.

Roland sneered at him, knowing the woman was a distraction. With his hands raised, he pulled his body along the floor, trying to get at his heart before the hunter could dispose of it. Disgusted at himself for being so careless, Dominic let loose a mental string of curses. Turning his concentration back to the dying organ in his hand, Dominic summoned white-hot energy into his, light from the glowing fireball bouncing off of the walls. One bolt turned the heart into ash, the other disintegrating the body of one of his former friends so recently turned. After bathing his hands in the healing fire, Dominic checked William and Elizabeth over to make sure they were not hurt, and found them only knocked out. Carrying one under each arm, he took them both to their room and laid them down. With that task done, Dominic returned downstairs to find Aderyn, hoping to smooth things over. An eery silence descended on the house, Dominic's footsteps on the stairs the only sound. Uncertainty flowed though Aderyn, raising the tension in the underground chamber. Sweat beaded on her forehead, glistening from the dying candles, their smoke curling around her wrists, creating gentle chains as she crawled next to the bed, looking for an escape hatch. On her knees, she reached up and skimmed the wall to the right of the bed, just a hint of a cool breeze alerting her. Nimble fingers ran along the crack trying to discern how to open it. Once she knew the door's perimeter, Aderyn inched her way to its center, pressing on it with every ounce of strength she had.

_What are you doing csitri? _

Dominic's warm voice wormed its way into her mind, strengthening her resolve to leave. Slamming down a thick barrier, she shoved her shoulder into the wall, causing a sharp pain to run down the length of her arm. The pain didn't matter to her though because a hole, just big enough for her to squeeze through, lay gaping beside her. She had managed to bring her head and shoulders through the hole, despite her throbbing shoulder, when Aderyn felt a strong hand creeping up her calf. His scent, utterly masculine, teased her senses so that she didn't need to turn around to see who it was caressing her. Even if she didn't have his scent ingrained into her being, Aderyn knew only one man would act as he did, as if he owned her body, heart, and soul.

"You are hurt little love. Come, let me pull you out so that I may heal you properly."

Was it his voice, or was it something primitive within her that made the simplest of sentences seem filled with erotic promise? She couldn't tell, and it worried her. It seemed like every time he was near, her head filled with thoughts of things she wanted to do to him, with him, for him.

"Yes, I know my love, and we have a lifetime to try out each of those thoughts in many, many, ways."

His voice sent shivers of anticipation shooting down her spine, mingling with the feel of his hand steadily moving up. Her body threatened to commit mutiny against her brain. She felt herself beginning to slide out of the opening without so much as a protest from her nether regions. Inside her head, she was screaming at herself to stop, knowing if she gave in to her baser needs, she would never be the same again. Gently, Dominic pulled her out the rest of the way, turning her in his arms so her could look at him.

"Aderyn. Your body already accepts me. Why does your heart and mind go through the agony of rejecting me?"

The hurt she saw in his eyes was almost enough to buckle her resolve, but the previous incident where he turned into Dracula was enough to override her emotional senses.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you're the type of creature that preys on others. Is that a good enough reason?"

Pushing away from him, she stood up, every muscle screaming at her in protest. Rolling her shoulder to help alleviate the pain, she bit her bottom lip, the sharp pain shooting through her arm nearly unbearable. Knowing his lifemate was in pain, Dominic would stand for no more of her nonsense.

"If I am truly the vile creature you believe, then why did you think I healed you?"

Aderyn looked away, not able to bare the scrutiny of his gaze.

"I don't know how you think, maybe you wanted me in good condition so you could have your way with me."

His low chuckle assaulted her ears, tremors of need flowing through her body.

"I never denied wanted to have my way with you. Never."

His long stride quickly closed the gap between them. Without warning, Dominic's mouth claimed hers, the taste of hot, wild, male shooting darts of excitement into her veins. She went completely boneless, practically melting in his arms. The thought that he could pursued her so easily niggled at his brain, but left as his hand skimmed the top of her breast. He swallowed her inarticulate cry of surprise and pleasure with his lips, a primal growl rumbling in his chest. Dominic rested his hand on her hip, drawing her even closer, their bodies melding into one.

Erotic images from Dominic's mind poured into Aderyn, leaving her breathless and weak. The intensity between them was unlike any she'd ever known. Dragging the collar of her shirt lower, Dominic nipped at her shoulder, easing the ache away with a swirl of his tongue. The pain that had been blossoming from her earlier antics, faded away as if it had never been. Holding her close, he led them to the bed, where he could fully explore the miracle before him. Her breath came in gasps as the silken heat of his mouth held hers in sweet captivity. His hands were everywhere, touching, teasing, committing every inch of her to memory. _Too fast_. A small sigh of protest slid past her lips, the noise sounding more like an invitation than a rejection.

"I-I can't. Get off of me!"

She pushed at the indomitable wall of muscles, panic gripping her at his strength. Dominic paused as he felt the rhythm of her heart rising into a rapid fluttering. His hands were gentle as they tunneled through her hair, the golden strands glinting in the dying flames of the candles.

"Your heart is too fast my love. Listen to the rhythm of mine."

Holding her close, she felt her heart reaching for his, her pulse calming into a soothing cadence. As hard as she tried, she could not relax fully into him, give herself into his keeping. To do so would take away everything she had worked hard for. Feeling her distress send waves of sorrow crashing into him. He needed her trust, needed her love. Without it, he would be a hollow, empty shell.

"Why do you fight what is natural?"

Twisting around to capture his gaze, she pinned him with an are-you-kidding-me look.

"What may be natural you, may not be natural to me."

His warm breath fanned over her ear as he chuckled, the simple act bathing her in liquid heat.

"What could be more natural than a man and woman coming together in love?"

Clasping her small hand in his, he brought it down to the front of his pants. Heat seeped into her fingers as he skimmed her hand over the tightening bulge.

"Surely you can feel the love I have for you."

His voice was pure magic flowing through her, engulfing her with its dark enticement. Clothes melted away leaving him vulnerable to her touch. Skin to skin. The feel of her hands on him, innocent and tentative filled him with even more desire so that he fairly itched with needing her. Dominic's breath stilled as her hand tightened, innocence gone. In its place was a woman, needing to please her man. Aderyn's warm hand slid smoothly down the length of him her slow steady movements agonizing. A smile eased its way across her face, the glint in her eyes stealing into his soul.

She reveled in the way his skin jumped and burned. Just for her. Knowing the power she held over him as she took in the sheen of sweat on his chest, the look of complete concentration on his face, was the most powerful aphrodisiac. The only thing important to her, was to fill him with need and fire, the same way he did to her with just a simple smile or small touch. Locking his eyes, she trailed lazy kisses from his navel to the crease at his hip. Pausing to run her tongue along it, she glowed at his sharp intake of breath.

"Careful ma petite you may drive me past the point of stopping." His warning was a low growl in his throat, the vibrations traveling down to her mouth.

Raising a perfect eyebrow, Aderyn regarded Dominic cooly.

"I highly doubt that little ol' me could drive a big strong man like you past the point of stopping."

To prove her point she went down on him, not giving him a moment to think, just feel. The heat of her mouth nearly drove him to his knees, his mind swamping with pleasure. Pushing his mind through her barriers, he merged them completely, needing her to feel what she did to him. He was helpless under the onslaught of her mouth, her tongue flicking his head causing him to loose control. Fisting her hair he bucked into the hot cavern of her mouth. It wasn't enough. He needed to be inside her, make her his for all time.

Using every ounce of willpower he urged her mouth away from him.

"It is enough csitri." The bewildered look on her face melted him. Unable to resist, Dominic reclaimed her mouth, his fingers skimming over her firm breasts.

His fingers were possessive, everywhere he touched became a loving brand, tying her more closely to him.


End file.
